The Hunt and the Hunted
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: She lost her mother at a young age to some magical creature and now she's out to find revenge, but on the way Lita meets a mysterious man. Could he help her or would he be her downfall?? R&R. Chapter Six up!!!
1. Prologue

**~*_The Hunt and the Hunted_*~**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me thank you.

Key:

"" Speech

'' Thought

Prologue

_"Lita. Lita where are you?"_ The woman yelled out.

Lita giggled to herself. Her forest green eyes sparkled in delight, as the wind rushed through her brunette hair which was tied up in a ponytail. 'This game of hide and seek sure is fun.' She thought.

_"Lita."_ The woman kept calling out her name. It was getting dark and they were a few hundred feet away from their sanctuary. 'Why did I say yes.' She murmured. _"Come Lita, it's time to go home."_ Her tone was impatient and yet gentle.

From her hiding spot in the trees Lita watched her mother move frantically searching for her. Her smile was soon turned into a frown when she noticed that the cheeriness that was in her voice was replaced with concern. She watched as her mother scurried around getting closer to the tree she was currently hiding in. Just as she was about to clamber down to meet her mum she saw a big furry beast snake its way out of the forest nearby sneaking up slowly behind her mother.

Her eyes dilated. _"Mummy."_ she screamed.

Her mother turned around and saw the beast charge straight at her. She knew it was pointless to run for the beast was twice her size and a lot faster but she ran to get the beast away from the tree her daughter was hiding in. Lita screamed as she watched the beast land on her mum, its mouth opened showing long pointed fangs. Using its two front paws to pin her mother's arms to the ground, its fangs quickly found its way to her neck sucking at her vein. She had heard about these creatures. They attacked humans by sucking all their energy from a vital pressure point. It left some weak and occasionally dead. She screamed louder getting the attention of a man who had a farm at a little distant away only to have also caught the attention of the beast itself. It turned and grinned in delight as it spotted the little girl hiding in the tree. _'Two feedings today, aren't I lucky.' It licked its lips and was now heading towards her leaving her mothers unconscious body behind. Trembling Lita climbed up the tree as high as she could, tears welling in her eyes. The creature growled at her circling the tree waiting for its chance to jump at her. Her golden eyes seemed to penetrate through her barriers, almost daring her to challenge her. Lita whimpered holding on to the tree for dear life._

BANG! A bullet soared through the air above the creatures head missing it by a scratch.

_"Get out of here."_ A masculine man yelled out. Holding the rifle he aimed it at the creature once more firing at it. The beast howled out in pain as the bullet grazed her cheek. She snarled at Lita before running to the forest.

_"You alright little one?"_ the man said. _"Come down I won't hurt you."_ Turning he saw the body of another woman. Shaking his head he scooped up the tiny girl in his arms. She was trembling and her warm tears wetting the front of his shirt. _"Shhh. It's alright. Shhh. I'll look after you. My name is Artemis. What's your name?"_

Lita looked up at his silvery eyes sniffling. _"Lita."_


	2. Chapter One

**~*_The__ Hunt and the Hunted_*~**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: You know the drill…SM is not mine.

Chapter One 

She stood absolutely still blending her tall statuesque figure against a tree. The sun had gone down a little while ago and in the forest without light it was pitch black. The only light she had was coming from the moon and the stars. Straining her ears she listened for some noise, any noise, a sign of movement.

SNAP!

There…silently following the noise she stealthily snuck up using her sense of hearing what she believed was the rear of the thing she was following. A flicker of movement caught at the corner of her eye made her turn around quick just in time to see a large shadow charge at her. Falling to the ground and quickly rolling over, she managed to avoid the blow. The creature turned around and started charging at her again. In one swift movement bringing up her tranquilliser gun she took aim and shot the thing just as it reached her. The creature froze in front of her fallen body, its face inches from her own. Snarling showing its sharp teeth the creature fell landing at her feet breathing in heavily as the tranquillizer took effect.

"That was close." She muttered under her breath "Too close." Picking up the creature she swung it over her shoulder effortlessly and trudged through the forest to a clearing. Dumping the body using the moonlight she studied the creatures face only to be disappointed.

"Nothing." She stared angrily at the shadows deep within the forest. "One day I'll find you beast, and when I do…you're going to wish you we never crossed paths."

To her reply she heard a snarl which brought a smirk to her lips. She knew the creature was out there watching her and she knew the creature understood her threat.

"Until we meet then." Getting up the girl quickly left her threat hanging in the atmosphere.

~ * ~

The animal stirred, slowly getting up. Its eyelids flickered open and it gasped. 

Another pair of golden eyes was staring at him. "Your highness."

"You disappoint me Rubeus." The magnificent creature purred without moving. 

"She has trained well…"

"And yet she is only a child." 

"Forgive me." Rubeus hung his head nervously.

The creature stood up on its hind legs transforming into a woman. Her golden eyes returned to its normal color of crimson red. Her burgundy hair fell loose around her shoulders. Pacing around Rubeus, "I will not tolerate failure…" she scolded "but as you are my child, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Disappoint me again and you shall suffer the fate many others have."

Rubeus nodded in understanding. The woman unconsciously brought a hand to her right cheek, her finger tracing the scar that had been put there so many years ago. 

Snarling "You have been warned Rubeus."

He watched as his mother walked with the air of authority she held, disappearing through the shadows of the night.

~ * ~

"Where is that girl?" A concerned man murmured pacing up and down the room, his silver hair falling in a mess around his shoulders.

"I'm right here." Came a reply from the doorway. The tall slender girl at her remarkable height of 6'1" gracefully walked in the room.

"Lita." The man said relief showing in his silver eyes. "Where have you been?"

Lita stared at the wooden floor trying to avoid the question biting her bottom lip thinking of a good enough excuse to get herself out of the trouble she knew she was in.

A sudden realization hit the man as he realized what she had been up to. In an angry but controlled voice he said sternly, "I warned you not to go out to the woods this late at night. You know how dangerous it is out there?"

"Artemis please, try to understand, I was just…"

"Just what Lita? Just trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I…"

"No more. You can't change the past no matter how much you wish you can."

"But maybe I can help another little child from having to grow up without a mother or a father." Lita said harshly.

This remark stunned Artemis, quieting him a little bit. "I'm sorry about your mother Lita. But you do know I'm only doing this to protect you?"

"Yes. And I appreciate it. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me this past ten years. But, but I have to do this. I need to do this."

The room was silent as both Artemis and Lita just stared at each other, wondering what the other is thinking. Searching Lita's pleading eyes he found not the little child he saved a decade ago but a grown remarkable girl, not yet a woman, with potential and most important determination. Finally with a sigh he knew he would regret Artemis broke the silence.

"You better get cleaned up. Your dinner is getting cold."

Lita nodded heading towards her room when she heard Artemis clearing his throat. Turning to face him he added, "We begin training at dawn."

A huge grin broke out on Lita's dirt smeared face. Embracing Artemis she thanked him. Artemis smiled in silent regret. 'I hope I don't regret this later'.


	3. Chapter Two

**_~ * The Hunt and the Hunted * ~_**

By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer:** don't own SM 

Chapter Two

The sound of something crashing echoed down the long empty corridor of the wooden house. The floor vibrated as another loud crash muffled by the big oak door erupted from with in. The constant yelling "Get up" "Try harder" "No, you're moving all wrong" could be heard through the small keyhole only to be answered by grunts of pain.

CRASH!

Lita stifled a moan as she lay motionless on the mahogany floor. Her muscles ached from the painful training she had endured the last couple of days. Always at the crack of dawn, Artemis would knock on her door to wake her up. Training started then stopping only for breakfast and lunch. After lunch she would help Artemis tend the farm, feeding the animals and gardening. Then she would help prepare dinner and after dinner, they were training again until bedtime. It had been like this for six days now and every day Lita learned something new and the more she learned, the harder the training would get and the more painful.

Artemis loomed over Lita, who still lay motionless on the floor. "Pain is your friend Lita; you must learn to embrace it before we can continue."

Lita moaned as she moved her muscles tense, her neck stiff. She arched her back slightly and heard a little crack. Struggling to her feet she looked up at Artemis. Even though she was quite tall for her age, he was still a head taller than her. Perspiration trickled down the side of her face her brunette bangs dampened, sweat made her loose shirt cling to her body outlining her feminine figure. Her cheeks were pink from exhaustion and her breath came in small gasps. Her forest green eyes studied the man in front of her. Artemis's face was a slight shade of pink, his long usually neat silver hair were too dampened from the workout but his shirt was not nearly have as wet as Lita's. His silvery eyes held an amused look.

"You want to know why I don't sweat as much as you think I should?" he asked, his voice perfectly calm. Sitting down cross legged he motioned Lita to do the same. Artemis stared for a long time into Lita's green pools before he smiled, then with his index finger he started to tap his temple, "It's all in the mind Lita, all in the mind." And then he got up and walked towards the door.

Lita however was dumbfounded, "What? What's that suppose to mean?" She asked twisting from her position on the floor.

Artemis had just reached the big double oak doors, one hand reaching for the knob. Without even turning around he said, "Exactly what it means. You'll know it when it happens."

Lita just sat on the floor staring at the door where he had stood a minute ago. The puzzled expression on her face never left and the sudden jerk of her head towards the window brought back the realisation that her body was in due need of relaxation.

* * *

He stood hidden in the shadows of a great willow tree, a small crick on his neck. His ruby eyes scanned the area in front of him. Sure that the little den was deserted he walked briskly towards the door and only when he was safely inside did he begin to relax. He made a move to light a candle but when he lighted a match he dropped it to the floor and gasped in surprise.

Someone snickered in the shadows. His tall frame slowly stood up, a glint could be seen in his eyes. "Did I scare you Rubeus?" He asked, mockery in is voice.

Rubeus gave a short laugh at the absurdity of this, recognizing who the voice belonged to. "It's been a long time cousin."

"Yes it has."

Rubeus found a fresh match and lit the candle. The flame flared lighting the room illuminating the tall stranger who stood in front of him. Rubeus looked him up; his body was well toned and had a masculine physique which looked naturally graceful on someone of his height of 6'2". His long wavy hazel brown hair with streaks of auburn hung loosely past his shoulders, his blue eyes were so pale it glowed in the dark. "Welcome Nephrite."

* * *

The sun was setting earlier during the summer season which made it darker a few hours before it should. Amy found this quite disconcerting; walking home at dark was always a tedious thing. Every few minutes she would look behind her certain she heard a noise but no one would be there. She quickened her pace hurrying down the quiet little street fear mounting in her chest. A couple hundred metres away she could see the outline of her home which only made her more determined. Every night the same. She would close the shop, locking it then walking home tired but the sounds of the night always stirred her, making her more aware of the dangers that lurked in every shadow but every night she made it home and tonight would be no different. Or so she thought.

A chill wind brushed the small petite girl. She hugged herself to keep her warm lowering her head to keep the wind of her face. Then like every night before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on its ends, the feeling that she wasn't alone crept into her heart. She quickly looked around but saw nobody, a bush swaying ever so slightly in the wind. Looking back she picked up her pace, the feeling still hadn't left her. _Only a few more hundred metres._ The she heard it. **SNAP!** The sound seemed to magnify in the darkness of the night. Amy swirled around, and still nobody. The street empty, the shops all locked up. The forest at the opposite side of the street seem to loom over her, the shadows she thought had stretched further. Amy's heart was pounding so hard she couldn't hear her short breaths. Turning she continued.

"What's the hurry?" A strong masculine voice said coming from the shadows.

Amy jumped turning around fast, her heart stuck in her throat, her deep blue eyes wide in horror. She was going to scream when the figure, hidden in the shadows of a closed shop stepped cautiously out a small smile playing at the side of his lips.

"Y-you startled me." She stammered when she found her voice, her heart still beating fast. Relaxing her stiff shoulders she smiled up at him sheepishly looking under her long lashes she added, "I thought you were a wolffian." 

A small chuckle escaped his throat which made Amy blush a deep shade of red. He moved closer to her, with his big hand he caressed her cheek. With a smile he said, "You thought I was one of those mythical creatures?" His voice was light but his eyes shined with laughter only making Amy blush more. He cupped her chin and tilted her head towards him, suddenly all the playfulness left his face and was replaced with something, lust. He licked his lips as he watched her face return to normal colour. Moving closer his face only inches away from hers, he watched as she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. A small grin tugged at his lips. Closing the gap between them, he kissed her softly on the mouth. When she responded he deepened the kiss, his hand which was cupping her chin moved to the back of her neck, stroking her hair. His other hand found her tiny waist moving her closer to him, pressing her body to his. He released her lips and traced her jaw line with small kisses, down the curve of neck.

Amy's body tingled in delight as she felt him gently massage her neck with his tongue, she wound her hands in his soft hair then she gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her hands tightened tangling in his mass of hair. She felt him tighten his hold on her as he sucked at her neck. Then he stopped suddenly, returning to kissing a line up her jaw line, nibbling at her ear. Then what he whispered made her heart stop, her eyes widen. 

_"Who said I wasn't"_

She felt that sharp pain again at her neck, she felt him eagerly sucking at her vein. Her body trembled as she tried to break free from his grasp but the more she struggled the more he tightened his hold on her. Then she stopped struggling. With a smirk on his face he let her go dropping her body to the ground. Her eyes were open, lifeless. Her mouth bruised from the pressure of his kiss, her face pale in colour. He stared down at her body, a satisfied smile on his features. He walked away from her and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

* * *

She waited...nothing. She stared up at the moonless sky, cursing under her breath. It had been a while since she had been there and this being her first night out of the house in a week she felt disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to put her training into effect. But still she waited. She heard the hoot of an owl a little distance away, the scuttling noise of a rabbit, the soft pawing noise of a raccoon, the rustle of the leaves in the wind..._rustling of leaves...there is no wind_. Her ears strained for any more noise...there, the soft padding of feet. _Yes!_ Carefully, she tracked the noise down, tiptoeing round ditches, ducking from lower branches of trees. She felt her belt for her gun. Just as she pulled it out something jumped from the tree she was under pinning her to the ground. Lita gasped as the thing on top of her knocked the breath out of her, the gun flying from her hands a couple feet away. The thing on top of her moved closer to her face. Lita sighed and pushed it off her and scrambled to her feet. The thing rolled back and laughed.

AN: What do you think? Read and Review...


	4. Chapter Three

**_~ * The Hunt and the Hunted * ~_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer:** SM is not mine

Chapter Three

The whole village was in a buzz about the death of one of their own. Amy Anderson was found that morning by a passing shopkeeper on his way to open for the day. Now it was high noon and the talk was still about Amy.

"She was good girl that one. Nice and polite. Always very quiet." Said one farmer.

"Yes, it is a shame that she was taken." Said another.

"And what of Mrs. Anderson?"

"She must be heartbroken to lose her only child and what with the news that she can't bear any more children."

"Fate has a terrible face."

"The poor child. At least we can bury her."

"Mr. Anderson is a good man. He did not deserve this."

"The proper respect must be given."

It was like this all morning, the news spread far and wide. It was the first attack so close to the village. Mothers kept close watch on their children playing outside making sure they did not lose sight of them. Men kept watch at the gate all day a rifle in hand. It was that very same day that Lita came to their village to purchase supplies for the coming winter. The autumn leaves were falling, ripe in colour. The air felt crisp and cold wind blew through her brunette hair. She pulled her cloak up covering herself before entering the village.

Keeping her head low Lita heard the same gossip everywhere she went. She listened intently to a conversation between an elderly woman who seemed to be doing all the talking with another who listened heedfully while pretending to be handling fruit. 

"I always knew that girl would be taken. A shame really. Why just the other day I told Mrs. Anderson she needed to close the shop earlier what with winter coming and nightfall coming early too but would she listen to me. No, and now the poor girl is dead and is to be buried soon I hope. But all the same, it is quite queer that she was found so close to the village. In all my sixty and seven years I have been living here never once was a body found so far from the forest. It is not safe here anymore."

Lita frowned. That was news indeed first time she knew of someone dying not from the forest. What she heard next made her gasp involuntarily.

"It's strange. All they could gather from the dead body was two teeth marks on her neck a hand apart too. Nothing else. Her flesh was not ripped like every other. A nice clean death it was. Strange indeed. I had never seen anything like that for fifty years. Strange."

Lita stopped what she was doing forgetting about her shopping list and made for the farm immediately. She had to tell Artemis about this. All this talk brought an image of the beast jumping on her mother tearing at her neck sucking at her vein, it clouded her vision and she did not see the man in front of her.

"Whoa..."

Lita felt strong arms grab her before she fell. The hood of her cloak fell back from the impact exposing her face to the stranger who held her. Her eyes squinting she looked up at the man. She could not tell his features for the sun was right behind him blinding her. All she could make out was his hazel brown hair which fell to his shoulders and his height. Being taller than most she usually looked down on men or equally at them but this one, she had to look up at him. He was one other than Artemis that made her feel short.

"Thank you..." She said trying to be polite. Putting her hood back on she hurried out the gate down a dirt path which disappeared round a bend.

The stranger stared after her. Her green eyes pierced his mind. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils for the second when he held her making his senses wild with frenzy. 

"Nathan?" He heard his name being called out. "Hmm, yes?"

"This way." Casting one more glance at the direction she had gone he followed his friend down the street.

* * *

Two men entered the tavern. They were both clad in dark cloaks only their faces exposed. The bartender brought out two flasks of beer and put it on the bar. They picked up each flask and looked around the room and the interested faces of some of the occupants. Finally someone from a corner hidden in the shadows stood up. One of the lamps light reflected off half his face. 

"You finally show your face after all this time Ronan." He sneered, "Now you come back to hear the folly of your mistake."

Ronan sneered back at him, "I have come because mother called me brother." His ruby eyes held contempt in them as he stared back into his sapphire ones.

"I see you have brought along the last of our cousins," he said changing the subject, "I don't suppose he has heard of the incident in the woods."

Ronan's eyes narrowed a comment on the tip of his tongue but were beaten by his companion. "I have heard Stefan," his said. "There is no shame in losing to a girl for the girl is a hunter after all." Ronan looked at him startled.

"I see you're still the same Nathan." Stefan leered studying the tall man in front of him.

"As you are too." Nathan replied curtly. Stefan was an average height, his sapphire blue eyes were his best features set in a plain face. His dark hair had streaks of blue in them. He was nimble for his built and quite strong. 

Nathan's blue eyes searched the room seeing his brother and sister were present already seated at a far corner half hidden by the darkness, he excused himself and headed their direction.

"Nephlite." He heard his sister say in their native tongue as he reached within earshot. "You finally show up and with Rubeus no doubt. That boy is trouble."

"Almost as much trouble as you Zoicite." Nephlite added in jest. He received a small punch on the arm and saw her pouting at him from across the table.

"What did Sapphire have to say?" His brother piped in looking at the direction where he stood talking with Rubeus.

"Nothing Jadeite. He was just trying to humiliate Rubeus in front of every one."

"But you intervened, right?" Nathan looked at his brother with a questioning look. "Yes... But, never mind. You have changed." And he had for Jason had grown taller, almost as tall as Rubeus but not quite. His hair was blonder and had grown a little past his ears, his green eyes shone with delight. He must have been training for his muscles were toned and his arms were tanned. 

"I have." And that was all he would say.

Now that they were both older it was somewhat easier to tell the difference between Jadeite and Zoicite, as they were identical twins. When they were younger they both caused a lot of mischief and it was difficult to separate them. Zoicite had grown her blonde hair longer past her shoulders and her figure had grown some curves distinguishing her femineity. But both their eyes were the same shade of pale green.

"Good." They heard Rubeus's voice from behind them. "It is time. Nathan, mother wants to speak with you privately now. Jason and Zelda may join you in a while." 

* * *

She was breathless when she reached the little farm house. She fumbled with the lock at the gate side-stepping the ferns and flowers in the little garden. 

"Artemis!" She ran and burst through the door yelling at the top of her voice, "Artemis!" 

She looked in every room of the small house both upstairs and down, in the kitchen and drawing room but he was nowhere to be found in the house. She ran to the back and still no trace of him except her keen eyes had picked up a shoe print on the dirt path leading to the forest. Lita frowned; quickly she followed the marks her senses alert. She saw a wisp of silver bobbing along in the not so distant trees and bolted towards it. When she was a couple metres away from the silver light she took cover behind some thick bushes following at a fair distance keeping as quiet as possible. _Artemis! What do you think you're doing?_ Suddenly he stopped in front of a small forest fir and knelt by it. He said a prayer softly that even when Lita strained her ears she could not make the words for they were foreign to her ears. She watched as he sprinkled something over it then placed a flower near its roots, he stood up slowly. With his back facing Lita still gazing at the tree he called out to her.

"Come forward Lita. For I know you are there." His voice was sombre, sounded empty and sad.

Lita came forward and stood by Artemis looking at the fir tree with a look of bewilderment. "Artemis, I don't understand..."

"No," Artemis said quietly, "But I think I should tell you now."

Lita nodded. "Fifty years ago I was to be engaged with a certain woman, Beryl. I was sent here with a few men to find her instead I found the most beautiful creature in the world. They called her Luna." His gaze never left the fir tree; a small smile alighted in his silvery eyes. "I courted her, wooed her and asked her to marry me."

"Wait," Lita interrupted, "I thought..."

"Let me finish," he said turning to look at her, "I went to Beryl and told her I was in love with someone else and that our engagement was broken. I have never loved her but she...she loved me it seems. She grew rage with jealousy and sought after the woman who had... bewitched me... Fifty years ago Luna... she died here... in my arms." Artemis cast his glance down and Lita could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes but no tears fell to the ground. "I buried her here and one night when the new moon was full and high this fir tree sprouted from her grave and I have visited her since."

Lita felt sorrow in her heart. To watch Artemis like this, she stared at the fir tree, its leaves were as green as her eyes and still many hung on its branches. Its roots were strong and dug deep in the soil. Lita frowned, _how can the tree be green if it's nearly winter? Should not the leaves have withered by now?_

"Artemis, I don't understand..." As if reading her mind Artemis looked at the tree, "Her spirit lives in this tree Lita and it will keep on living until..." And thinking for a moment he continued, "The day we are joined. You have finished your chores fast this morning Lita."

"No Artemis," Lita said remembering why she had come back, "I came to tell you something. I want to know the truth. Your story and mine may just be coincidence but I need to know."

"Get to the point girl." Artemis said impatiently.

"Well, a girl was found dead this morning near the village. Her death was not natural, obviously done by a wolffiend but different. It was a good clean death they said. Just two teeth mark on her neck a hand apart..." Lita stopped, Artemis had gone pale. "I heard that the last found dead like this was... Fifty years ago Artemis... fifty years ago. All my life I have studied these creatures not one had slain so near a village and without ripping the flesh of a person's neck. I must know Artemis... Are they the same or is there a new foe I must know about?"

"Lita what you ask is difficult..." Artemis began.

"She died by one of them didn't she?" Lita said as the truth dawned on her. Artemis just nodded and whispered two words unheard by Lita. "My brother."

AN: Read and Review....Thank you


	5. Chapter Four

**_~ * The Hunt and the Hunted * ~_**

**Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.**

Chapter Four

He stood tall and grand, his hands in his pockets and his back to the dark forest. His eyes clouded over as he stared into the vast darkness that lay before him. He was still and motionless watching the stars from the clearing, his mind was troubled. Her voice he could hear repeating itself in his thoughts:

_Nephlite...WE are the last of our kind_, _and your bonding with my daughter will be of great advantage to you. I choose you nephew, to take Emerald. She is reputed as one of the fairest women in both worlds. The world of Wolffiends and the world of men. There have been many suitors but you... You I choose to take her hand. _

_I have sent for her, she will arrive in the next few days. You understand the great importance in this bond marriage... The new moon is near._

Emerald. Nephlite shook his head, the name meant nothing to him. As much as he tried he could not visualise an image of the so called beauty, fair in the minds of many man and wolffiend. All he could see was the piercing gaze of a pair of forest green eyes, deep was her knowledge of the world hidden with secrets yet... yet there was an innocence in them, almost as if.... Nephlite's eyes widened, his lips curved in a small smile. He chuckled to himself quietly. "She's pure." He mused quietly to himself. 

The hairs on his neck suddenly stood up on its end, his ears pricked as a single noise, faint as it was, reached his ears. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the immediate area when he saw a flicker of movement among the shadows a fair distance away. He snarled while he quickly paced after the poor fool that had ventured this deep into the forest.

He ran lightly making as little noise as possible keeping his ears strained, listening to any sudden movement. He stopped suddenly. The air around him felt hot and stuffy making it difficult to breathe. The trees seemed to loom over him. All was quiet... too quiet. Then he picked up on a muffled noise to his left. He headed that direction, a few minutes he came upon a hunched up figure. He walked towards it and saw to his dismay a wolffiend. He crouched by it and saw the tranquilizer dart at its upper chest. He studied the creatures face and fell grim. _Catsy..._

He spied a movement among the shadows. He bared his teeth, his long fangs fell half way down his chin. His eyes flickered silver, his long silvery hair flowed long past his shoulders, and his body slowly took shape fur sprouting from his arms and legs down his back. When his transformation was complete he growled fiercely. His great white body moved stealthily forward, his nose sniffed in the air and picked up a scent of mulberry. He followed it all the while glancing back and forth. When he lost the scent he walked around sniffing on the ground picking it up again some way down and soon picked up the chase. He growled in frustration when the chase had led him to a river and he lost the scent. He lapped at the cool water thinking: _The Hunter._ But something still puzzled him. _Why not kill us...why only use tranquiliser darts, hunt us down and then leave us here, he can't just hunt us for sport...hmm. _Questions raced through his mind, questions that needed answers. With that he walked away, his movements graceful, each paw step firm and confident.

* * *

Lita sat as still against the tree she was up, holding her breath watching as the beast slowly lapped at the river side before slowly but surely walking away deeper into the woods where the one she had shot was left to recover. It might have stirred by now for the dart only last for a half hour.

Her heart beat had increased in the few short minutes the great white beast had stood before her. She had felt the presence of  another being when she was checking the creature she shot and had fled to the safety of the trees. She saw an outline of a human figure and was coming out to warn whomever it was that it wasn't safe to wander the forest after dark but something held her back. Instinct told her to wait and watch and what she saw took her breath away. It had never occurred to her that the wolffiends had a human form. She needed to brush up on her knowledge about mythical creatures. She had slowly walked backwards a few metres before dashing through the woods to the nearest river bed she could find. Behind her she could here it chasing her, sniffing in the air for her scent. She got to the river and washed off the mulberry juice she applied just a couple hours before and clambered up the biggest tree she could find that offered as much shelter as it could and waited. Not long after the creature had found the river bed and had walked right under the bough where she was hiding. And there she stayed for longer than necessary for precaution in case it was still lurking about nearby, before climbing down carefully. 

She followed the river upstream a couple hundred metres where it opened up to a small lake with a waterfall at the other end. The sound of water rushing eased her mind letting her relax. She stripped her garments and waded into the cool water of the lake. The cool feeling soothed her aching muscles. She dived under feeling the cool rush past her face before she threw her head back out of the waters surface and took a deep breath of air before quickly vanishing back into the unknown depths of the lake. She swam through the waterfall and sat on the edge of a cave hidden behind the rushing water of the falls. She had found it one day when she was only a child, she had gotten lost and found the lake. Not even Artemis knew about it. _Artemis..._there was something about the beast that was familiar, something that reminded her about Artemis. In her mind she watched the creature transform again. Its eyes which were dark at first shimmered with silvery flecks, its hair had turned to a brilliant white which reflected a silver colour from the light of the stars. Its body was covered in white fur within minutes of the transforming. She cast her eyes down, just before it had changed forms it had looked like a younger version of Artemis. 

Lita soon felt the cold and she shivered shaking her thoughts back to the beast she had shot. She sighed, yet again a different one. She was beginning to doubt that she would ever find the creature that had slain her mother when she was only a child. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. Their game of hide and seek. The creature coming from the woods. Artemis shooting at it and scarring it. That was ten years ago and still she searched and every night's hunt was in vain. She got up and walked to her garments covering herself before the long trek back to the cottage. Her mind was too deep in thought that she had not noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her from a distance, hidden among the shadows of the trees. She had not seen how the corner of her eyes wrinkled as she smiled watching her disappear into the woods.

* * *

She closed the door quietly behind her still deep in thought. She did not want to speak to Artemis at the moment, not until she had learned more about the new creature she saw in the woods. She wasn't even sure if it was a wolffiend or not.

"Lita.." The voice jerked her back into reality. She looked up and saw Artemis standing leisurely in a corner his arms crossed, half hidden in the shadows. His silvery eyes seemed to glower. Lita used to cower when she was a child every time she saw him do that and right now he loomed over her, his silvery hair flowing down to his shoulders. "You should not be out this time of the month. The moon is nearly full."

Lita stuck her chin out stubbornly. "I know."

"You could have been killed. I know I have helped you train but you are still not ready." His voice was full of concern and he seemed anxious. Lately he had been fidgeting and he always worried when she was gone for more than she usually was.

"Not tonight Artemis please. I-" Lita hesitated thinking whether to tell him of what she saw or not and decided against it. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She walked past him to her bed and locked herself in.

Artemis had seen her hesitate. He knew she was hiding something. He wondered about her. Something was up. He walked to a window and looked out. He stared at the moon which was not yet full. _Soon..._

_"Luna! Luna!" Artemis ran wildly not knowing which direction he was heading, his dark raven hair falling over his cerulean blue eyes. He followed her presence blindly which was getting weak. Oh no! "Luna!" He stumbled over a stone and fell sprawled over face first on the ground. He heard a small snickering behind him. He scrambled up quickly scanning the area for her, his eyes glaring. The darkness all around him seemed to swallow him up, the only light coming from the new moon high above his head. "Something troubling you Artemis?" A voice hissed from the shadows all around him._

_"You better not have touched a hair on her head Beryl." He snarled, "Or by god I will kill you." A bitter laugh echoed around him, magnified by the still darkness which surrounded him. "You were a fool Artemis. You should have stayed by me. You should have been mine." Her voice grew filled with rage and jealousy. "I'm only saving you from yourself. She has bewitched you for you could not love a mere mortal. Join with me now Artemis, join with me and I will let her live. Save her by giving her up. Bond with me like we were destined to."_

_Artemis smirked at her words. "I will never bond with you. Even if I wanted to it's too late now."_

_"What are you talking about? It's not too late. The moon is still high."_

_"Yes, but I have already bonded in soul, mind and body with the woman I love. Nothing can change that now." Artemis snarled, his blue eyes glowed a silver colour. His hair turned to a brilliant white._

_"Artemis, you are a fool." Beryl hissed at him. "Kill her." She ordered to someone behind him._

_"Artemis turned around fast, "NO!" He ran towards a clearing where in the centre a woman stood embraced by a man. From a distance it looked like they were sharing a passionate moment in each others arms under the moon but Artemis's keen eyes had caught sight of two fangs digging deep into the groove of her neck, then the man's mouth covered the gap and sucked at her vein. "Malachite no..." He looked up, his silver eyes flickered with amusement, and his silver hair fell past his shoulders tangled with her dark raven hair. His fangs fell past his chin. Artemis's face went pale and he trembled at what he saw. Luna was hanging on his brothers arms, her wide blue eyes were wide, her face was drained of normal colour, her lips were a shade of blue. "NO!" He ran to her as she slid from the man's arms and caught her before she hit the ground. "Luna." He felt hot tears streak down his cheeks and fell on her half lidded eyes. He saw a small flicker in them, "Luna..." He said._

_"Artemis...?" Luna whispered barely heard. "Artemis...I-" He felt her weaken in his arms. Tears were flowing down freely as he watched her slowly fade away. "I'm sorry I-"_

_Artemis hugged her closer to him, her lips brushed his ear, "I'm sorry I failed you...my love." With those last words she passed on. Artemis trembled and wept over her still body. He felt a strong tug at his heart as if it was broken. His brother looked down on him and smirked fading away into the darkness of the shadows. Beryl glared at the lover's jealousy brewing inside her coursing through her veins. Her shrill voice could be heard clearly above his weeping._

_"You know the consequences of bonding with a mortal Artemis," she scowled. "I will let you live. Killing you now is not enough to heal my pain, you will live knowing it was your fault she died. You will live in pain for the rest of your life not being able to hold her, see her, touch her, only loving the memory of her. You will whither away into non-existence. Only then will you feel the pain you have inflicted on me."_

_Artemis turned his tear stained face upon her, "Beryl, with every breath I take it will be to hunt you down and kill you. You will never live to spread your spawn at the next new moon."_

_Her shrill laughter rang through the forest, shivers running down Artemis's spine. "We shall see, we shall see." _

Artemis jerked up from the window sill where he must have fallen asleep. He felt his cheeks were wet. He looked out the window into the darkness, outside he could here the wind whistling through the eaves of the trees. Then he caught a glimpse of a shiny light among the trees. He blinked a few times and it was gone. He supposed his mind was playing tricks on him and he made his way slowly to his room. He could still here the wind whistling but this time it sounded like a soft whisper carried by the wind: _"Good night...my love."_

He stood still, his mind alert. But he could here nothing. He couldn't here the wind blowing anymore. Shaking his head he made his way to his bed not bothering to change out of his breeches he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a few days later when Lita decided to take a visit to the public library at bloodstone village. The same village where Amy was found dead. Lita had gone through several books and dictionary's but had found very little information, nothing that she already didn't know.

"Hello, can I help you."

Lita looked up surprised. She didn't here her coming towards her. The girl looked about her age, slightly shorter with the longest honey blonde hair she had ever seen reaching her waist. Her cerulean blue eyes was round and innocent. Her brows were gently curved and her nose was small and sharp. She was dressed neatly in a blue simple dress with a red ribbon tying her long locks. She smiled at Lita nodding her head towards the table full of books. "It's looks like you might need some."

Lita blushed embarrassed casting her forest green eyes down at her feet. Her own brunette hair fell loosely down her side past her shoulders hastily brushed, her own garment looked old, and the green had faded into a pale colour. "Uhh...yes, I would appreciate your help thank you." Lita replied finally remembering her manners.

The girl in front of her smiled politely. She extended a hand, "Hi I'm Mina. My aunt owns this library so I help out when I can. If you tell me what you're looking for I think I can find it. I know where most of the books are since I categorized them myself."

Lita smiled back taking her hand. "Hi I'm Lita. Umm...hmm, this is going to be a little awkward. I'm looking for some information on mythical creatures."

"Any in particular we have several books on forest spirits, halflings, fairies..."

"I'm looking for books about wolffiends."

There was a small silence after Lita had said this. "Any particular reason." She said hesitating a little glancing sideways. Lita could have kicked herself for opening her mouth. "I'm just interested." She said casually, "and there is some history to my curiosity not to mention the girl being found dead so close to the village." Lita crossed her fingers hoping Mina would believe this.

Mina nodded her head though keeping silent her eyes had narrowed slightly. "This way." And she led Lita to a remote corner of the library and pointed to several books covered in dust. "People don't usually ask to read this kind of material." She said giving Lita a long sidelong glance. "I'll leave you to it."

"Mina." Mina stopped and turned to look at Lita, "thank you." She said quietly. Mina nodded her head then left.

Lita grabbed the first book she got in her hand and began reading taking down notes while she read. She found out things about the wolffiends she didn't know about and more. In one other book she found out something about a ring:

_The rings of wolffiends inevitably brings power, but not always happiness and sometimes tragedy, if corrupted by greed. _

_Yet the pure rings of Wolfdietrich were symbols of a ring lord's circle of power and everlasting fame._

There was some text underneath but the words were not intelligible and could not be read for it had worn over the long years. Lita couldn't make any sense of it but she thought to make a mental note of it for later. 

She returned all the books and sat on the edge of the bed, not moving boring a hole in the floor. So far she knew that the creatures in the dark forest were wolffiends. Brown were their fur and gold were their eyes. They ripped at a human mortal's neck sucking at their vein draining them of their energy. All this Lita had known. What she found out was that they could transform into a human form and walk amongst the humans. Lita shuddered at this. She could have talked to a wolffiend without knowing it. She could have shake hands with them, talked to them. 

Lita also found out about the wolfdietrich. They were an older form of wolffiends. Their line was ancient. White were their fur and silver their eyes. Lita knew this was true. They also took on human forms and walked amongst the humans. What she found interesting was that they only stayed at their sanctuary at the heart of a place called crystal mountain They came out every fifty years to find their arranged bonding partner before the new moon to populate their kind before they fell extinct. _Fifty years... fifty years..._ Lita then remembered a far off voice:

_"Fifty years ago I was to be engaged with a certain woman, Beryl."_

Lita got up. The doubt which grew on her mind was soon fixed. She went out and found Mina thanking her once more before leaving the library. She put on her cloak before reaching the door and in her haste she bumped into someone and fell sprawled on the ground. She groaned, "Not again." She muttered.

Lita heard a small grunt not far a head of her. She looked up and saw that he too was sprawled on the ground and was scowling at her. "Why don't you watch where you're going wench." He sneered, his hand lifting as if to hit her.


	6. Chapter Five

**_~ * The Hunt and the Hunted * ~_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

AN: I hope you like this chapter and I hope it makes sense of almost everything. Thank you for reviewing, it's very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

Chapter Five

Lita gasped her hand flying to her cheek which burned with the hand imprint of the man before her. Several bystanders were watching the scene not one making the effort to stop him. She winced as she saw him lift his hand again closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But it never came. She peeked through her lidded eyes and saw a taller guy had caught the man by the wrists.

"Stefan, you should no better than to hit a lady." He said through clenched teeth.

The man who was Stefan growled. Then he turned his sapphire blue eyes on Lita and she shuddered. She had seen in his eyes hate, and his hate was so strong it burned with a black flame.

"Why don't you mind your own business Nathan? I have to teach this girl a lesson not to make a fool out of me."

"I'm sure it was an accident. You should be glad she didn't hurt you. Only your pride is wounded so why don't you dust yourself off and leave while you still have some dignity."

The two strangers stared at each other, fighting a battle of will. Sparks could be seen flowing between them. They stayed that way for a long time before Stefan finally cracked; taking his bruised wrist in his hand he glared at Lita once more and stalked off in a huff growling at anyone in his way.

Lita breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she watched him walking away his head held high. She heard the sound of someone clearing his voice and looked to see the other stranger had offered her his hand. Taking it she scrambled to her feet. "Thank you." She said.

The man before her just stared at her, a small flicker of recognition in his blue eyes. Then he smiled his most dazzling smile. "It was unfortunate of you to have met Stefan; he doesn't cope well with people."

Lita blushed. "Well it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"I think that is a habit you need to rectify."

Lita looked up confused. He had a sparkle in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"A few days ago a lovely young lady bumped into me. I guess she was in hurry. She had her cloak on but when she fell her hood let go and I managed to see that she had brunette hair and the loveliest pair of green eyes I have ever seen. Perhaps you know this lady and would you kindly offer her my apology for not moving out of the way quicker."

Lita felt her cheeks spread with a blush. _The tall guy near the market._ "I'm really sorry..."

"Nathan." He offered an amused glint in his face.

"I was in a hurry and..." Her sentence trailed off. She couldn't think straight. Her thoughts were all confused and he wasn't making things any easier looking at her like that. His brown hair glowed with the sun reflecting of it. His eyes bore into her soul as if searching for some hidden secret and his smile...

"I'm late and I have a lot of things to do, sir."

"Nathan." He insisted.

"Ok, thank you Nathan for stopping your friend."

"Don't mention it."

Lita was getting frustrated; he kept interrupting her by adding little comments between her sentences.

"But I really have to go now."

"Well does the lady have a name?" He called out while she ran.

Lita looked back at him, standing tall and elegant, "Lita." She called back already a few yards from him, "Lita." Then she dashed out the village gates once more being watched until she disappeared entirely around a bend.

_Lita...Has a nice ring to it._ Nathan smiled and in the corner of his eyes he saw something shiny lying on the ground where she had fallen. It was a ring. A small gold band studded with pink diamonds, three down each side and a larger perfectly cut diamond in the centre with an emerald stud on one flat surface. He admired the symmetrical evenness of the ring and wondered who had given it to her. Then his smile faltered, _she could be engaged._ He didn't like to think that. Ever since she had first bumped into him his thought and dreams had always revolved around her and now he knew her name. _Lita..._He needed to get her off his thoughts. He looked down at the ring again and smiled. _A reason to see her again_. _Maybe if I see her a lot, I would get over her faster. Maybe my growing fascination with the girl has something to do with her innocence. _He smirked. _That could be it. Once I have what I want, she'll be out of my thoughts completely._

~ * ~

"Luna, I don't know what do anymore. Should I tell her, should I train her harder? Luna... I miss you." Artemis was on his knees before the fir tree praying. He had waited and watched a few days for a sign but none came his way. He was beginning to doubt his own abilities and to make matters worse, he was no closer to his vows he had made ten years ago and the new moon was coming.

"Luna, give me a sign to guide me." He whispered his voice hoarse with heartache.

"Oh Artemis," a soft laugh echoed in the clearing. "Since when did you ever need a sign to do what you thought was right?"

Artemis looked up startled, he couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a few times but she was still there. Standing majestically in her silk creamy gown. Her long raven hair flowed down her back, her blue eyes, the one he fell in love with was still the most beautiful he had ever seen them. And she was smiling down at him.

"Luna..." He stammered still unbelieving. "Luna, is that really you?" His eyes were trained on her image, running down her entire being and settled on her creamy neck which bore two evenly parted teeth marks. Everything was just like he remembered it fifty years ago.

"Artemis...my love," Artemis smiled. That was what Luna called him. She was the only one who could say that and make tingles run up and down his spine. He felt his heart soar as her presence became clearer.

"But how? Luna how I've missed you." He stood up and went to embrace her only fell through her image instead and landed sprawled on the ground. "Wha..."

"What you see before you is my spirit." Luna said downheartedly her smile faltering. "Because your soul is not dead, mine is still alive."

Artemis was still in shock and then slowly absorbed the meaning of her words. "Of course." He nodded in understanding. "When we bonded both in body, mind and soul. The consequence is that as long as one of us remains, the soul of the other will still roam this plain."

"Yes. So I have come to your plea and Artemis. You have done a wonderful job looking after the _chosen one_. You should not worry about her so much, you must trust her to use your training well and I have been keeping an eye on her as of late. The cycle has almost begun. In two days from now it will be..."

"Seven days before the full moon. Time of the feasting."

"You must tell her Artemis. Everything...let her know...destiny brought us together and destiny brought her to you. Prepare her for the rest of her journey. Trust in her...like you trusted in me."

"Luna I..." Luna moved closer to him. She caressed his face a sad expression in her eyes. "I have never regretted the choice I made." She smiled wryly. "It's time for me to go...my love."

"No don't..." Then she slowly faded disappearing before him and Artemis felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks once again. He put his hand on his cheek relishing in the memory of her soft caress even though he couldn't feel her hand, he felt the soft tingling sensation of her love. "Tell her..." The wind whispered.

~ * ~

When Lita reached the little cottage she was red faced and puffed. Sweating she decided to go for a bath but saw Artemis who was weeding the garden stand and motioned for her.

"We need to talk. I have something to say."

"I have something to say to." Lita said. "But not now."

"Now Lita."

"After I have a bath."

Artemis sighed. "Lita you don't know the great importance in what I have to say. It's a new moon..."

"And it's really dangerous for me to be staying out late this time of the month." She mocked mimicking Artemis. "Yes Artemis, you told me that so many times already. What I want to know is why? Why you didn't tell me you are a wolfdietrich."

Artemis was stunned at this sudden outburst. The clear shock of it gave Lita courage to continue. "Do you deny it? No I guess not."

"Wolfdietrich...How did you..."

"How did I know? Let me see, a couple nights ago after shooting down a wolffiend this person comes out of nowhere and right before my eyes transforms into a wolf-like creature. Looks like a wolffiend only its fur was white. Oh and before he changed body he was a younger version of you. Today I went to the library and found out about shape shifting and wolffiends and wolfdietrichs."

Artemis looked grim. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly looked around the area, his eyes narrowing and he made a small sniff in the air. "Come inside Lita." He ordered.

Lita followed him still angry. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked more softly. "After all that training...I thought you trusted me enough to tell me everything...even when I asked you to tell me the truth you kept the most important part of you a secret...and...and everything I went through with my mother...I..."

"Shh..." He snapped going to a window and looking out of it carefully, hiding behind the wall so as not to be seen. "Something's out there."

Lita was curious and wanted to know how he knew that but instead walked to another window and spied out towards the forest. A flash of gold flew across her image and hid behind a tree. Lita gasped. Then all was silent. The air was tense but nothing came from the trees.

"What was that? Was that a..."

"A wolfdietrich? I can't tell, it could have been. It must have picked on your scent and followed you here."

"But how did it know, I was the one...I only ever went out at dark but I always covered mulberry juice like you said."

"It doesn't matter, it picks up on a scent and it will follow it."

"Then I was right wasn't I, about that whole Wolfdietrich thing."

Artemis looked at Lita sadly sighing heavily. _'Tell her...everything. Trust in her...like you trusted in me...'_ "Sit down. This is going to be a long story." He watched as Lita sat on a bench and he made himself comfortable, a faraway look in his eyes. "A long time ago...the land of Crystal Mountain was lush and green and trees grew to a majestic height. The river filled year after year with pure water from the top of the mountain where we 'the wolfdietrich people' lived. We were normal people hunting rabbits and boar and lived in an unbroken cycle of life until one day when outsiders broke through our barriers and filled our minds with power and greed corrupted our way of living...

* Flash Back *

"Get out of the way you old fool." Someone snarled pushing the crippled man in front of him away.

At least half of the village bodies were marching down the street, some holding lighted torches, some with different types of weapon. They all had a frown on their distorted features and with the light from the torch reflecting off their faces, they made horrifying men and the remaining villagers cowered when they passed or hid in their homes.

The chief who had not fallen to greed grimaced at the upcoming onslaught but held his ground. His staff dug firmer into the soil under his feet.

"Wise Man, it's time you stepped down and let one of us lead this clan." He said this with an evil glint in his eyes, _hunger...for power..._

"No."

"We're giving you a choice old man, step down willingly...or we'll take what we want using force." His eyes narrowed and his threat was just barely above a whisper.

"Demando...how little you know about who you're dealing with."

Demando laughed at this unexpected response. "You think, you can stop me old man? And I thought you were wise." He cracked up laughing again his head tilted back.

The wise man hit his staff to the ground and a small rumble jolted through their legs, soon the earth parted, one side the wise man stood and on the other a stunned Demando and his followers stood gaping. Then he brought his both his hand to the air and started mumbling in ancient dialect.

The sky that was clear and blue just a few minutes ago turned black as black rain clouds swirled above their heads threatening to rain, clapping thunder and lightning. Demando and his followers were horror stricken to say the least. Some dropped their weapons and fled but the most loyal stood by Demando, who after a while composed himself and smirked.

"You can't scare us with your little magic old fool." He sneered. Then with a wave of his hand the remaining torch bearers moved out. "Set anything in your way to flame." He barked. His eyes never left the wise mans hollow ones and in the background he could hear screams as his men alighted homes, some deserted, others with mothers and children still inside. The screaming grew louder as they tried to break through the door which was heavily barricaded and the sky filled with smoke and their noses filled with the burnt ashes.

All through this the wise man felt his will waver. He watched as innocent people burned in their homes their cry of agony piercing through his mind. "Stop this." He yelled hitting his staff to the ground and the rain cloud burst showering the burning village. The his eyes began to glow and his staff started to burn bright with a deathly white light.

**"On you and any of your followers, I curse: you shall not feel the emotions of good for your hearts are black, you shall not taste what is flesh or made by flesh, when the moon is high you shall feel the blood of your ancestors course through your veins and be forever held by the power of this ring, _ring of the Wolffiend_."**

On Demando's hand a solid bronze ring clasped to his finger burning his flesh and the light seeped into his mind. Pain soared through his body like fire running in his veins.

**"I sacrifice myself to protect my people, only the _ring of the wolfdietrich_ can wield you to it's command so stand before me now Demando and feel the wrath of immortal pain."**

Demando fell to his knees at his words, his body alight in flames. He felt the pain the villagers felt burning, suffocating in their homes but he endured it. Through angry eyes he watched the wise man take out a sabre knife made from a wolves teeth and slice his veins along his wrists. Then he too was set to flame, his body disintegrating to ash. From his ash Demando spied a shiny silver object. The ring, wielded from his blood, his body and his soul. Then it disappeared.

Soon the black clouds dispersed and the sun was setting. Then men stood in fear of what had just transpired. Demando stood up, his muscles screaming at him, his step faltered but he steadied himself. He looked at his men, fear etched in their eyes and lifted his hand in the air. A victory sign. They cheered him on, still amazed that he had not been burned alive when they saw him alight. Indeed he must be strong to have endured that.

They were celebrating when the moon rose. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He took a scull from his goblet and spewed the contents out, his wine tasted like blood '..._you shall not taste what is flesh or made by flesh...' _He stared at his plate of food and found that it disgusted him, than his eyes darted to the sky,_'...when the moon is high you shall feel the blood of your ancestor's course through your veins...' _He looked at the moon, it was still climbing_. What could possibly happen? _He soon found out when he heard one of his men scream, holding his head in his hand. His copperish hair grew longer turning to a brown colour, his eyes which were grey were a cherry hue colour almost gold. Fur began to sprout from his arms, down his spine, across his chest. Then his facetwisted, his nose grew bigger, his eyes narrower, his teeth larger. Soon he was on all fours growlingwith ferocity. All their eyes bulged and then one by one, they in turn changed. Demando threw his great head back and growled.__

* End of Flash Back *

"That is how the Wolffiends came." Artemis ran a hand through his hair a sad look in his eyes. "I was only a boy when it happened."

Lita felt her heart go to him. "Oh Artemis, I'm so sorry...but that only tells half of what I want to know. How did the wolfdietrich come?"

Artemis stared at her long and hard. "When the wise man uttered his curse, he had meant to only wrap his power among Demando and his followers, but his grief for his people had wrapped them in his curse too and the ring of the wolfdietrich made them...me a part of this. Our village split in two. The wolffiends moved down here and the wolfdietrich stayed to guard the sanctuary at the heart of Crystal Mountain."

"How did they, you survive?"

"Demando soon found a flaw in Wise Mans curse living on the energy of mere mortals. Its our energy boost for our immortality. The Wolffiends were evil so they tore at the neck of mortals to suck on their energy. But we Wolfdietrichs...we slowly started to hate because of what happened but we still only fed when we were hungry. We only ever made quick, clean feeding. We don't need to change to feed but to hunt."

"There's still more...why were you arranged to marry a Wolffiend? Why every fifty years?" 

Every fifty years is a new moon. Time of the harvest and _breeding_."

"What???"

"Seven days before a new moon the feasting begins. This is when our hunger is at it's height feeding on mortals. One usually keeps for a month at most but this time of the year, one doesn't even last us through the night."

Lita gasped. _No wonder he didn't want me out so late._

"It's also the time of the year when women are fertile. So they tend to eat more to give birth to healthy babies. At least four or five. Our race has slowly died so we made a pact...you need to understand this was for survival."

"Tell me about the rings Artemis?"

"The leader of the Wolffiends Beryl," Artemis started before wincing at the name.

Lita nodded, "The one you were engaged to but broke it off to marry Luna,"

"She has the ring of the Wolffiends, passed down to her from Demando. She was also the one that killed your mother...Lita."

Lita sat stunned, shocked. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. In her eyes was hurt, then confused, then hate. He saw her clench her jaw, her fists tightening, blood trickling down her palm from where her fingernails dug into her skin. "You knew." She bellowed. "You knew and you didn't tell me." Lita didn't know she did but the resounding sound of a slap echoed in the room. 

Artemis just sat there, his eyes not moving. He didn't give any indication that he felt pain. "Yes, Lita. I have vowed ten years ago when she had Luna killed that I would kill her before she spread her spawn again. This is my last chance. And I need your help. Please..."

Lita felt her chest rising heavily, her breathing came in uneven gasps, then she burst into tears. She felt Artemis stroke her hair.

"The rings of wolffiends inevitably brings power, but not always happiness and sometimes tragedy, if corrupted by greed. It has been this way ever since."__

Lita sniffled, that did correspond to her notes she took from the library.

" The ring of the Wolfdietrich no one has ever claimed nor has it ever been found." He said this looking at her swollen green eyes, a knowing smile on his lips. "Demando only had a glimpse of it, silver. The pure ring of the Wolfdietrich were symbols of a ring lord's circle of power and everlasting fame. Whoever wielded this ring will be powerful and can command both rings and their servants."

Lita nodded her head. That too also made sense. "How do you stop them? Before they hurt more people?"

Artemis dropped his head. This was the difficult part. How does he tell someone that was close to a daughter to him that she was the only one that can save them all? That she had the will and power? Lead her into danger where she could very well die? Just like Luna did. "Lita, you have to find the ring...control it or destroy it but they both come with consequences. I...It could be dangerous. Luna...she tried and..."

Lita was silent. She watched him battle his thoughts. "Tell me about Luna?" She asked quietly. She quickly saw the hurt in his eyes and then the love the emancipated from him. His eyes lighted and his smile widened.

"Luna was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The sun rose every morning with her..."


	7. Chapter Six

'The Hunt and the Hunted'  
  
Disclaimer: SM is not mine although the story is.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Beryl sat on her high seat facing the gilded mirror that hung on the wall behind her vanity. Her back stiff as she stared at her reflection with agony and pain but only felt hate. Her crimson eyes focused on the long gash down her cheek. A graze made from a bullet by the man she once loved ten years ago. A man who had rejected her for a mere mortal. Her hand which held her bottle of cream tightened until her knuckles turned white then it relaxed. With un-erred precision she applied her face cream smoothing it over her scar until her jaw line felt as smooth as it looked. Then she stared at her reflection again, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. She was once a reputed beauty. The color of her eyes were rare among the wolffiends and even more so among the people. She had let her hair grow the length of her form and now.now her burgundy lockes fell to her ankles in a deep rich curl. Her body showed no signs of ageing and for that she was immensely pleased. Smiling Beryl stood up, at least Malachite had always been pleased with her body.  
  
A soft knock on the door announced her long awaited guest. "Come in." she commanded standing erect a few paces from the door. She watched, feeling her anticipation climb with each breath she took and from the shadows of the hall a tall lithe figure emerged with all the grace and air of a royal. "Welcome home, my darling Emerald."  
  
~*~  
  
The ring.the ring.must find the ring. But how? Where do I start? And dammit, I even lost my ring. How could I lose it? It was my mothers. It was her mothers. Lita let out a long sigh shoving a hand through her loose wet hair. She had snuck out of the house and come down to the lake so she could get her thoughts in order but they were all a jumbled mess in her head and now she was beginning to sport a headache. Sitting on the grass she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs close. Two days until the feasting beginnings. Just over a week until the new moon. How am I supposed to get the ring, figure it out and stop them in such short time. I'm going to need a goddamn miracle.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts Lita didn't hear someone sneaking up on her but then she had let her guard down because she didn't think anyone knew about this place. It wasn't until she felt someone's hands on her shoulder did she let out a gasp and would have screamed if the hand didn't clamp across her mouth.  
  
"No, don't. It's just me." The soothing tenor of his voice calmed her beating heart but did not stop her pulse from racing. The big body eased down beside her. "Promise not scream?" he asked her and when she nodded he released his hand from her mouth only to caress her cheek with his knuckles.  
  
Coming to Lita's back stiffened. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" she said sounding anxious to her own ears. Glancing around her with shrewed eyes she didn't notice anyone lurking near them in the shadows and felt a sigh of relief flow through her body only to tense once more as the situation she was in dawned on her. God! She was alone with him.  
  
Feeling nervous Lita began to fidget. "Look it's late and I have to go." Lita moved swiftly and was on her legs when she felt his strong arms grab her wrist and with a slight tug she fell onto his lap. "What! What do you think you're doing? Unhand me this minute. How dare you just go sneaking around in the middle of the night trying to.to seduce anyone who might just be..."  
  
The air rushed out of her lungs when his lips touched hers, moving against her, gently. She felt the corners of his mouth tilt into a smile. "Ah, Lita Lita Lita, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, to hold you." He moved his head back slightly to have a look at her. From the scant moonlight that shone on her face he could see the dazed look in her expression, could see how her forest green eyes darkened to a shimmering emerald hue. To him it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her face was scrubbed clean from her recent swim leaving no trace of make-up but her complexion was remarkably fine. Her hair limp from wetness stuck to the temples of her head framing her heart shaped face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Lita whispered dazed by the feeling that overwhelmed her. She was mesmerized by the deep blue of his eyes. She could see in them a sparkle of amusement.  
  
His lips hovered closer still until they were just a breadth apart. "It was the only way I could think of getting you to shut up and an even quicker way of getting you where I want you." Nathan replied huskily pulling at her lower lip with his teeth and began nibbling the inside of her lip before moving to kiss the corner of her mouth.  
  
Lita could feel the warmth of him reaching out to her, enveloping around her. A tremor raced though her body when he returned to caressing her lips with his teeth. Feeling heady Lita fought to regain control of her senses. "What are you doing here Nathan?"  
  
"I needed some fresh air so I came for a walk." he murmured while lightly kissing her face, "and I thought I had walked into a dream when I saw you."  
  
Lita was beginning to see stars and her breath was coming out in short rasps. No one had ever made her feel this way before and it was frightening yet at the same time exciting. "You do realize." Lita began fighting the tingling feeling that spiraled from her abdomen to the mound between her thighs "that walking in the forest is dangerous. Especially during this time of the month." Lita warned.  
  
Nathan continued his sensual caresses, "I'm not afraid." He murmured in her ear before his tongue darted in sending shivers through her heated body. Boldening his caress Nathan moved his hand to her ankle then slowly felt his way up her long slender legs making circling motions with his thumb.  
  
These new sensations nearly overwhelmed her but Lita could do nothing to stop him. Did she want to stop him? "But you should be." She whispered, the huskiness in her voice lost on no one. "These creatures are real and they will kill you if they found you here alone. Make no mistake you are making their job easier."  
  
"Am I to understand that you're worried about my safety, Lita?" he said her name in such an intimate way Lita was starting to lose her senses altogether. In an attempt to get free she pushed her hand on his chest. The tips of her fingers drew in the warmth of his body, feeling the strength of his muscles and she found herself wishing she could feel his hot flesh beneath her hand.  
  
Her hand on his chest nearly let loose his control, he dipped his head and began small butterfly kisses down the length of her neck and when she arched her head back to give him more room he lapped his tongue on the hollow of her neck. A low moan escaped her soft mouth. Nathan left his hand on her thigh letting it rest there but still circling his thumb on her inner thigh. His other hand released her wrist and settled in the back of her head supporting her, arching her more so he could ravage her neck.  
  
Lita's arms snaked their way around his neck, curling her fingers through the silky softness of his long hair. "I really should get back, Art might miss me." She murmured.  
  
Nathan's arms stiffened and the next thing Lita knew he had shoved her off him. Looking up surprised she could have cringed at the cold stare he shot her. "Are you married Lita? Is that why you want to leave me so that Art might not catch you in my arms?" he hissed out at her.  
  
Before Lita could answer he got up and disappeared into the darkness of the woods merging into the shadows just as quickly as he had appeared. Shaking herself out of her shocked state Lita felt naked. She felt an emptiness she had never felt before in the far reaches of her soul. Something was missing in her life and all she knew was that something had something to do with Nathan.  
  
~*~  
  
The two shadows donned on their cloaks pulling the hood over their head and pressing themselves against the tree. It was almost nightfall and they had been following her at a careful distance making as little noise as they were trained to do.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" one whispered to the other. She was silenced when a finger came up to the persons lips.  
  
"I don't know but there's something suspicious about her." The other person replied never losing sight of there target.  
  
"It's almost nightfall..."  
  
"I know but you know what we must do."  
  
The person was greeted with silence which suited her most. They would have to deal with the problems when night fell but if her calculations were right, they were heading into the heart of Crystal Mountain. Why would she be going there?  
  
They had almost reached the base of the mountain and it looked like their target was looking for something. A trail. When she found it they continued their silent pursuit. They momentarily lost sight of her when she rounded a bend and they quickly ran to catch her. But when they reached the bend she had completely disappeared. Ahead of them a few feet there was a fork in the trail.  
  
"Great we lost her." One muttered. "What are we suppose to do now?"  
  
"Shh. Look for any signs which might give us a clue." The other said. They both hissed out in frustration when no trail or sight of their target could be found.  
  
"He's going to kill us."  
  
"We'll just have to explain."  
  
"Explain!!! You know my brother and you know he won't accept our excuses. He abhors excuses. He's going to kill us."  
  
Suddenly out of a brush someone lunged at one of them and brandished a knife holding the tip pressed to the captives throat. "Well, if he doesn't kill you then I will. What do you want and why are you following me?" she lashed out tightening her grip on the knife.  
  
A small silence enveloped them all. The other person released her hood and stepped forward. With the remaining light that seeped into the dense thickness of the trees Lita could see her golden tresses falling down her back to her waist. She held herself rigid her cerulean blue eyes mirrored the fear she had for her friend which was quickly replaced with a bland expression. "Mina?"  
  
Mina sighed. "Yes and you're holding my friend. Her name's Rae."  
  
Lita didn't loosen her hold of the person she now knew as Rae. "Why were you two following me? And who is this 'he' you guys are talking about? Is he the one who sent you to follow me? I want answers dammit and I won't let her go until I get them."  
  
Slowly nodding her head Mina wondered just how much she should reveal. "Okay, 'he' is our boss. And yes he sent us to follow you."  
  
"Why?" Lita snapped back.  
  
"When you asked for information on the wolffiends I got suspicious. No one ever asked for books about them. No one ever believed they existed. Everyone always thought it was a myth and that all the killings were done by wolves. But there are a few who believed, that's why the sanctuaries were built by our grandfathers and their grandfathers before them. People laughed at them until all the strange things keep happening but some are still too stubborn to believe even if there were evidence of these creatures."  
  
"Okay, what's this got to do with me? And what are you?"  
  
"A few years back my grandfather was killed. It destroyed my grandmother and she vowed her revenge."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"She started gathering information, finding everything out and she found out that these creatures were invincible. That was until she learned that silver could pierce the heart of the creature. Pure silver could kill them. She started out killing them but they just kept coming. Eventually she taught my mother who in turn taught me to kill."  
  
"You're one of the hunters." Lita asked incredulously. She had heard of them but never thought they existed until now.  
  
"Huntress. Rae is one too. Her brother 'our boss' is a hunter. He learned from his mother who was a friend with mine. There are a few of us. I keep the library job to find out about things, unusual things."  
  
"So when I asked for the books you got suspicious." Mina nodded.  
  
"I told Dar.our boss and he was curious why you wanted information so he told me tail you. You are not known in the village which only made him more curious about you."  
  
"So it was you who followed me home the other day?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Can you release Rae now. I think I've answered your questions."  
  
Lita stood still contemplating what to do then she finally let Rae go sheathing her knife in her boot. "Okay, but it still doesn't explain why you're following me."  
  
Rae rubbed against her sore throat finding no cut marks she sighed in relief. "My brother asked us to follow you. Find out everything about you. Your name. Where you live. That kind of thing."  
  
"Wait, you think I'm a wolffiend. Is that why you're following me?" Lita was once more incredulous. What were they thinking?  
  
"Well maybe you could tell us why we're heading up Crystal Mountain?" Mina asked defiantly.  
  
Rae gasped. "But this place is sacred. Anyone caught here would be killed."  
  
Lita's forest green eyes narrowed at the slender but masculine form of Rae. Her long raven lockes were braided to keep from falling in her face and her violet eyes mirrored her fear. Genuine fear of this place. "I have a mission to do and I haven't got very long to do it."  
  
With that she walked up the trail and took the left. She felt the soft crunching of feet padding and groaned in frustration. Twirling around she glared at the two hooded figures only a few feet from her. "Why are you still following me? Go away."  
  
"We have a mission to and we're not leaving until it's done." Rae answered no trace of her earlier fear found in her voice.  
  
"It's too dangerous." Lita almost yelled.  
  
"We can look after ourselves." Mina retaliated.  
  
"Fine." Lita snapped. "Just don't get in my way."  
  
~*~  
  
Beryl watch from her place in the room with satisfaction as her daughter stood gracefully surrounded by many admirers and hopeful suitors. Emerald had inherited her beauty but her fathers dark hazel hair which when the light was right was hinted with a green streak. She was happy and content. It was only a matter of days until the new moon and then.she would rule all wolffiend and wolfdietrich. Her daughter after securing her position as Queen of Wolfdietrich would also secure her position of Queen of Wolffiends but until then Beryl smiled, she would rule. Sensing his presence Beryl turned her gaze to the tall man who had entered her home. Her future son-in- law. A smile wreathed her face. At last. She looked back at her daughter and her smile widened.  
  
Emerald had noticed this tall dark stranger enter and her smile froze on her face while her heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous. His tan complimented his features setting his deep blue eyes. His hazel brown hair gave him an almost dangerous look but it appealed to her. He looked to be deep in thought. Emerald didn't see any of the men who surrounded her while her eyes were fixated on the man in her view. She watched in a pleasant surprise as her mother welcomed him. Please let it be him. And then her mother was walking towards her, a smile plastered on her face and behind her mother the man followed silently.  
  
"Elenora dear, meet Nathan. Nathan my daughter Elenora, your fiancé." Emeralds heart almost stopped. This was the man her mother was telling her all about. This was the man she was going to be married. The King of the Wolfdietrich. Emerald wanted to swoon but held herself together. Extending a delicate hand she acknowledged him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, sir." Emerald murmured with all the sultriness she could muster looking at him through lidded eyes.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, milady." His rich voice echoed in her ears and her heart was beating extremely fast.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Beryl said making her excuse. She was absolutely delighted in her daughters response to this man and knew her dreams were almost coming true. Smiling smugly to herself she went to mingle with her guests.  
  
Nathan looked at Emerald appraisingly. She was a beauty but he could feel nothing for her. He guessed all her beauty was due to the thick layer of cream and make-up which was apparent only to those with keen eyesight. Her eyes were a pale green with a tinge of grey, not like the intense emerald green that belonged to Lita when she was fired up in passion and her hair was a dull hazel where as Lita's brunette hair shimmered gold when the sun hit it. He sighed at his thoughts. Damn the girl for bewitching him.  
  
"Shall we." He said emotionlessly bowing then extending an arm for her.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured snaking her hand though his.  
  
They walked out to the back balcony arm in arm, the silence between them which grew to a lengthy uncomfortable few minutes. Emerald was too embarrassed with her emotional turmoil she didn't know what to say and Nathan kept thinking about the green eyed hellion he had held in his arms just last night.  
  
"So." Emerald began. "I hope you are not disappointed with my mother's choice of wife for you, Nathan. Is it alright I call you that?"  
  
Nathan's brow creased then smoothed back. "Yes it's alright you may call me Nathan as long as I can call you Elenora."  
  
Emerald smiled, then waited for him to continue. Sensing this Nathan said, "I could not have asked for a more beautiful bride."  
  
Emerald blushed at his compliment. Yes, he would do nicely. "Thank you. I am flattered."  
  
~*~  
  
After extricating himself from Emerald Nathan headed for the woods. She would be there waiting for him. When he got close to the lake he stayed behind one of the trees and waited. He recalled watching her from this very spot last night. He remembered how he had picked up on a distant sound. The sound of splashing. And his keen ears had led him straight to this eden. He didn't even know it existed. Then standing in the very spot he stood in now his keen eye sight showed him more than he had bargained for.  
  
Standing on top of a boulder by the waterfall covered in nothing but the sheen of light from the moon Lita stood absolutely still then she plunged into the depths of the water. He had felt himself harden as he drank in the sight of her and he didn't move but watched mesmerized by her graceful movements. She washed herself then disappeared for a long moment that Nathan had almost ran from his spot hidden in the shadows to go look for her but she had emerged from behind the waterfall and he had calmed his racing pulse. He watched her don on her simple garment and sat on the grass staring out to the nearly full moon. She looked entrancing. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't seen him walking towards her like a magnet pulling him.  
  
Nathan cursed under his breath. He looked at the moon which had shifted position. He had been waiting for almost an hour and she still hadn't come. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. What if I had scared her off? He cursed again. But his body had reacted so strongly when he saw her that he had to know what she felt like in his arms. What she tasted like. And she felt good, tasted good.  
  
His member stirred and he let out a low groan. He wanted her more. One taste of her was not enough. One taste of her will never be enough. Nathan let out a predatory howl which echoed into the stillness of the darkness that surrounded him. Than he trodded of back to the village.  
  
AN: So what did you think? I know it took me a while to update but yeah. I hope you like this chapter and maybe I'll get the next one out soon.which I seriously doubt. Read and review!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

**_ The Hunt and the Hunted _**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SM

**AN:** Hey! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter; It was my first year at uni and I was busy with social and academic engagements. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

The smells of human ashes smothered her, making her feel sick. She covered her nose as she made her way through the thick debris of burnt houses. The air was thick with smoke. She could hear the distant sounds of grief, feel a mother's pain as she clutched to her child shielding her from the flames which surrounded them both. Screams pealed the air almost as thickly as the smoke. A group of men had disbanded running past her, not seeing her. She walked towards the top, always following the trail and saw an old man glowing. They locked eyes and in that instant she heard him speak.

**_"Child, you have been chosen to preserve your race…and heal mine. Falter in your path and you will fail. You must always be aware of whom you are and trust should only be given where trust is deserved. Remember your mother."_**

Then before her eyes, he disintegrated. His ashes forming a silver band before splitting into three shades and disappearing into the unknown. Behind her she heard a scream. "Mother." She turned around fast.

She was no longer amidst the burning village. She stood in a clearing near the forest. She saw a woman running away from the beast that followed her, fear in her eyes. And a little girl wept in the tree she was hiding. She ran towards the figure who was her mother but the beast had already pounced on her. Her pale face turned to her, her forest green eyes imploring her. Her lips moved, "Remember Lita and know that I love you." Then she was gone.

"No!" She screamed falling to the ground. The beast saw her then and charged at her. "Noooo!"

Lita sat up, her breathing heavy. Perspiration raced down her forehead. "Nooo!" Her cheeks were wet. "Mum."

_"Remember Lita…and know that I love you."_

Lita silently wept for the memory of her mother. Guilt washed over her all over again. Her stupidity had gotten her mother killed. Had left her an orphan to rely on a stranger. A stranger who none the less had saved her life and raised her to be who she was. She could be nothing but grateful to Artemis but it was nothing like having a mother to nurture her and comfort her as she grew into a woman with womanly needs.

Lita wiped her eyes and got up quietly. Her two companions were still sleeping. She shook her head. They had ceaselessly followed her and would not turn back. She would have tried harder to shake them off but she had a mission to fulfil and she couldn't waste time trying to lose a couple of hunters. She sighed, her mind wandering back to her dream. She recalled the old man saying something.

"Remember my mother. Why would he say something like that? Remember my mother." Then she remembered her own mother telling her to remember…_remember what_?

Lita returned to her makeshift pallet and sank down into its warmth, the chill of the night seeping into her skin. A flash of silver brought her attention to something beside Mina. A ring! Then she remembered something her mother had told her when she was still a very young girl. She must have been five at the time.

flashback

Lita was sitting in the warmth of her mother's arms in front of the fireplace. The light playing tricks on her eyes making a cosy setting for their little house. The firelight also reflected from the surface of the ring her mother wore. It was a beautiful ring and she wanted to hold it, mesmerised by its magnificence.

"Mummy can I wear your ring?" She asked in her adorable way, her eyes wide and pleading.

Her mother laughed, smiling into her daughters face and holding her tight against her chest. She held the ring in front of her. "This is a very special ring Lita."

"Really? Does it have magic?"

Amused her mother said, "Yes. This ring like two other has magic. A long time ago Lita, my great grandfather found a beautiful silver ring, in his shop one day. He thought maybe someone had lost it. And he waited a long time for someone to come and claim it. But no one did. So you know what he did? He melted the ring and made three separate beautiful rings, one for each of his daughters. And when his daughters were married he set a stone in the ring and gave it to them as a present. A diamond for his eldest, a ruby for his second and an emerald for his youngest."

"But what about the magic?"

"The magic Lita is love. Each ring has blessed his daughters and their descendents with a love match. And one day you will have this ring and all its magic."

End of flashback

My ring! But I had lost it. Lita frowned. Why was it important for me to find that ring? A distant howl filtered the air that sent shivers down Lita's spine. She covered herself with her cloak and fell promptly to sleep while the ring played over at the back of her mind.

"Hurry! We need to work fast. We only have one more day before the feasting." A strong voice bellowed out orders to everyone in the room who was working as hard as they could to make silver bullets. Preparing for an unknown war with the Wolffiends.

Bent over their separate work benches, both men and women worked hard together in perfect harmony, their pile of bullets building with every hour that passed. A tall man stood over them, watching, making sure no mistakes were made. Their lives depended on it. His eyes wandered to the two empty work benches and his brows furrowed together. They had been gone a few days now. Where could they be? He worried that they were hurt. Injured, or even killed.

"Darien," A voice called him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see who had spoken. It was Andrew. A tall man who was the opposite of himself. Where Andrew was compared to the light with his green eyes and blonde hair, he had been compared to the dark with his dark raven hair and blue eyes. Mina's half brother looked concerned.

"My sister has not yet returned. I'm beginning to worry."

"I'm sure they are fine Andrew. They are both well trained and can look after themselves." He paused for a second, hesitating to say what they both might fear. "And even if they were attacked…at least one of them would have made it back alive."

He let the sentence hang in the air between them for a while, not wanting to think which one of them would lose a sister and which one will have his sister safe in his arms. He didn't dare think about it. He had almost lost his sister once. To lose her again with the knowledge that their mother's sacrifice had been for naught would surely destroy him. He looked at his friend and did not envy him his fortune for he too had lost his mother to scarlet fever. But he at least had gained a new mother and a sister.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked, changing the subject. "Tomorrow night, we continue our hunt."

Andrew nodded, determination set in his jaws. "And unlike our forefathers, we will succeed and eliminate them _all_."

"The Queen is mine." Darien said with finality that Andrew could not refute this.

"Nothing." Rae sounded a little disappointed. They had made it to the heart of Crystal Mountain safely and had found nothing. She looked at Lita suspiciously, "Why are we here?"

Lita said nothing, ignoring her question to study her surroundings. She didn't want to admit it but the huntress was right. There was nothing for her to find here. The trail had abruptly ended, and they had come to a small clearing. One side was a steep cliff side and the other was a straight fall to the bottom. She looked out and could make out the little village where she had first met Mina. And Nathan. She followed the little trail she had used so many times and could make an outline of the little farm house she shared with Artemis.

"Aargh! I can't believe we wasted so much time to get up here…only to find _nothing_!"

"Shh Rae! You didn't have to come you know. You had many opportunities to turn back."

"And what? Face my brother telling him that I had abandoned my partner. No thank you, I would rather die than face him when someone disobeys his orders."

"Grow a back bone. You can't follow him around like a puppy all the time."

"Like you can talk."

"What's that suppose to mean? Andrew does not lead me around by the ring through my nose, I am not some kind of scared puppy…"

"I can see your mouth moving Mina, but I can't hear a thing you're saying."

Mina glared at Rae, her patience with her was growing weary. Every time she had thought that she might grow up a little but it was always the same. She looked away from her and stared across the view through blurred eyes. Then her blue eyes widened.

"Look!" She pointed towards the view.

Both Lita and Rae looked but could see nothing. "What are we looking at?"

"That…you have to blur your vision then look." She sounded excited.

Lita stepped back, blurring her vision, she stared out across the vastness of the land. There were three villages near each other, all sharing the same vast forest. And the dirt trail used to get from one village to another, all semi-linked together. Through blurred vision, the trails looked like rings. Three rings linked. And at the point where each ring touched was Lita's little farm house. Dead in the centre. What made it more exciting was that each village had a dominant colour. Through blurred vision, the South village had a reddish tint, the North-West village had a greenish tint and the North-East had a ghostly glow.

_Three rings. Made from one. The silver ring of the Wolfdietrich._

"Of course." Lita exclaimed. She turned and hurriedly packed her few belongings. The other two huntresses, who knew there was significance to what they saw, didn't quite understand what was going on. "The rings! How could I have been so stupid! It was right in front of my eyes this whole time."

"What does it mean Lita?" Mina asked stepping forward.

"Only the _ring of the wolfdietrich_ can wield them to its command." Lita said simply.

"Wha-What's that suppose to mean?" Rae said impatiently.

Mina stared hard at Lita. "The curse Rae. _T__he pure rings of the Wolfdietrich were symbols of a ring lord's circle of power and everlasting fame._"

"And only the bearer of the ring of the Wolfdietrich can wield the Wolffiends to its command." Lita finished.

"If you had studied their history you would have known that." Mina said disapprovingly. She turned her attention towards Lita, "But we always thought that it was a myth. No one ever found the ring."

"That's because the ring has taken on a different form." Lita explained. "My mother was telling me the story when I was a little girl; I had no idea the significance behind those words then."

"So you know where the ring is?"

"I had one."

The girls looked confused. "I don't understand. There is only one ring."

Lita shook her head. "No, the ring was found and melted into _three_ rings. My mother owned one. And there are two more out there somewhere. I have to go back and find them."

Then it dawned on Mina. She swivelled around and stared hard at the scenery ahead of her. Three rings, semi-linked. That was it! The three girls hurriedly retraced their steps down the mountain path.

"How did your mother get one of the rings?" Mina asked.

"It was passed down to her by her own mother, and her mother before her. She told me my great grandfather found a silver ring in his shop and melted it into three rings for each of his daughters. My mothers' grandmother was the youngest of the three."

"So you have to find the descendents of the other two daughters, and get the ring."

"What I don't get," Rae chirped in, "Is why you are so interested in the ring?"

Lita stopped dead in her track. "I have a mission to complete. That is all you have to know."

"Why don't you let us help you?" Mina asked sincerely. "Surely that would be better than carrying this burden all on your own."

Lita shrugged of the hand that Mina offered. "The burden is my own. I will do this if only for my mother." She snapped.

"Let's keep moving." Rae said, shivering a little. "I don't like it here."

They hadn't even taken two steps when Lita heard the faint whiz pass her head and stick itself to the tree of the side of the trail.

"Watch out!" Lita warned. Both huntresses crouched. Out of the thick forest a group of five burly men came out.

"Well well, what do we have here?" One of them said.

"Looks like we have ourselves some entertainment."

"Take em boys." The other one said smirking.

Lita instinctively crouched, Artemis' words repeated in her mind. When the first attack came she was ready. She turned and kicked her attacker's feet from under him. She turned in time for the second to move out of his blow giving him a high kick to the back of his head. He fell forward hitting the tree with such force that he fell unconscious. The first attacker by this time had regained himself and had grabbed her from behind. She struggled for a while, his arms squeezing her tightly.

Rae immediately went into attack mode as soon as she saw her attacker come forward. She had made a semi-turn and brought her fists in quick succession across his face then a quick hard blow to his chest. He stumbled backwards a stunned expression on his face. She had made him angry. Rae smiled. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she saw him brandish a knife and started coming forward fast. She tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. She screamed and clutched her arm where he had cut her.

Mina, as soon as she saw one man come for her took her gun out which was kicked out of her hand. She took her stance and started defending herself. She saw an opening in his attack and started to attack accurately hitting him under his neck which made him stumble back. She was just about to throw a side kick to the head when she heard Rae cry out. She turned in time to see Rae clutching her arm. The man she was being attacked by was wielding a knife. She saw Lita was struggling in a hold from another man and was caught off guard when her own attacker gave her a hard blow across the face and fell forward.

"You stupid wench." She heard him say angrily. She turned around and watched in fear as he brandished a knife while pinning her down with his body. She quickly turned as much as she could but not far enough to miss the blade. She screamed as she felt the sharp edge slide into her shoulder.

Lita who had managed to get her footing right flipped the man over her shoulders and hit him heard across his head, then felt for a pulse. He was still alive but unconscious. Then she heard Rae cry out and turned to see her arm was bleeding. She looked around in time to see Mina's attacker on top of her digging his knife into her shoulder and she heard her scream. She scrambled up to help them but the big man, she supposed was their leader, had come up from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lita narrowed her eyes. "You can make it easier for yourself and move out of the way. Or in seventeen seconds I will have you on your back and probably dead."

"Tough words for a little lady. But I tell you, in sixteen seconds your friends will be dead. OR you can all live but come with us willingly." He gave her his little smile of victory. "It's your choice."

To emphasize his point, the man pinning Mina down pushed his knife in a little further. Mina's scream of pain echoed across the steep valley of Crystal Mountain.

Nathan sat, half in the shadows of the Jade Inn. In his hand he twirled the little ring that belonged to Lita. Everyday that passes brought him closer to his bond partner, and further from her. He frowned. She had just disappeared. He tried waiting for her at the little eden but she didn't come. _You fool Nephlite! Now she's afraid of you._ He turned the ring over one last time before silently slipping it back in his pocket.

"Nephlite." Nathan didn't move from his seat, nor did he look up to greet his visitor. "I'm going to kill myself from madness. How long must we stay here for?"

"Only until the New Moon Zoicite. You know the rules for our survival."

"Must we stay here and…and be around _them_. I can't stand this anymore. They're disgusting. Only the other day Sapphire was boasting about how many mortals he can kill in the week of the feasting."

"Which by the way, starts tomorrow night."

"And Jadeite. He is becoming more like them. I saw him the other night with that girl."

Nathan slammed his hand down on the table. "We do what we must Zoicite to survive. We all know our place. Do you know yours?"

Zoicite's green eyes widened then she lowered them. "I'm sorry Nephlite. Forgive my impertinence. My tongue ran away with me. I just wish there was another way."

"So do I. Believe me, so do I."

"But Artemis…he found a way didn't he. I heard some stories, that he bonded with a mortal…I'm sure…"

"Enough! Artemis was a traitor. You will no longer mention him nor will you listen to any of these so called stories circulating. Do we understand each other?"

"Crystal." And with that Zoicite left Nephlite to his thoughts. Artemis. He had defied the rules of survival, breaking his engagement to bond his life with a mortal. He was deemed a traitor by his own brother, their king, and that made him an enemy to all Wolfdietrichs and Wolffiends. Nathan thought about Lita. Could he lose everything he ever knew for a lifetime next to her? Could he choose the path that Artemis walked? He needed to find her.

The sky was beginning to darken and Lita was still trying to figure out a way out of the mess they had gotten themselves into. She couldn't risk anything that would put the lives of the other two in danger and Mina could barely walk as it was. Their five captors were leading them close to the third village. She scowled. She didn't have the time to lose playing these little games. The feasting started tomorrow and she was no where near finding those rings. They were now resting in a little clearing she assumed was their temporary camp. There was already a ring where a fire once burned.

"We rest here for the night." Their leader said. "Tomorrow we take you into Silicon Village." Rae gasped. "Tie em up."

Two of the men grabbed the girls and tied them all together, their backs against a huge tree. Their hands and feet tied together in front of them. Mina groaned as they pulled the ropes tightly. The men smirked then turned back to the warmth of the fire that was blazing in the middle of the clearing. When no one seemed to pay attention to any of them, Lita turned to Rae.

"Pssst. What's Silicon Village?" she asked.

Rae trembled. "It's the Village that protects the entrance to Silicon Valley. For generations girls are kidnapped and presented to their chief as tributes. But before they are presented, they are taken into the Village and trained to entertain…to…" Rae gulped, "to pleasure, and to please. No one has ever escaped."

Lita was thinking, "Then how do you know about this place?"

She was met with silence. Then Rae continued in a subdued voice. "I had been kidnapped. I must have been eight at the time, it's seems so long ago now."

"So how did you scape?"

"She didn't. Before the sun went down, her mother had made a deal with the chief."

"We were to trade places. The chief might have thought I was too young to serve any purpose and agreed…as long as my mother didn't try to escape. I was free. But I had been into the village so I saw and heard _everything_."

Lita nodded. And now they were three more kidnapped girls to be presented to their chief as tributes…for what? She tried to move but the rope had been firmly tied around them. She had no leverage to try and loosen them. They were going into Silicon Village tomorrow. And Rae, what poor fate had led her through this path twice?

**AN:** So…I hope this will suffice. I will try to keep my chapters going. R&R please!!!! Thank you.


End file.
